Perfect Combination of Carrie and Al
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: behind the romance before the show started... Al and Carrie are complete opposites, and after a long night they start a relationship. What good can come out of this, especially when they work together. Al/Carrie romance/angst/drama
1. Chapter 1

**Pre-Romance of Carrie and Al**

**Summary: behind the romance before the show started... Al and Carrie are complete opposites, and after a long night they start a relationship. What good can come out of this, especially when they work together. Al/Carrie**

_**Disclaimer: I dont own the show Unforgettable but it is my favorite NEW drama on CBS it makes me love Tuesdays... I do own my OC though**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: A Long Night<strong>_

"Look Carrie, I'm just throwing a little gathering for the case we finally closed, if you don't want to come then don't okay? It's not mandatory."

"All I said was that I had other things to do, doesn't mean I won't have time for you or your gathering."

"Carrie, we haven't been on good terms lately, we have to settle our differences if we are going to be working together," Al told her with his arms crossed.

Carrie Wells had started her detective job in Syracuse a couple of months ago, this was the first case she actually worked together with Al, the tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Look Al, I know you don't like or appreciate my work ethic, but you are going to just hafta deal with that because like it or not we're partners now. I'm not changing anything for you."

"You are so difficult sometimes, look don't come to this party I don't even care anymore," Al sighed and walked away.

"Like I want to come to your gathering anyways, nothing but a lot of drunk cops."

"I think you just like him," a cop walked over to her with a smile.

"Who asked you Roberts?"

"Just admit it Wells, you are just mad because someone else got to him first."

"As you must know him and his girlfriend Angel have been broken up for about five days now, and I have nothing to be mad about."

"Okay Wells, whatever you say," he rolled his eyes and walked away.

Carrie shook her head and went back to her desk to do unfinished paperwork, which carried on until almost 10 o' clock.

She had to now decide if she wanted to go home and be alone, or be at a bar with all the cops and Al. Carrie really didn't know if she wanted to see Al or not, so she decided that she would just head home and grab a couple of drinks there.

Carrie went home and after putting on her pajamas, which actually was just a tank top and boxer shorts. She grabbed a few bottles of her beer, she was actually very fond of it, and put on the tv and just watched reruns of the Golden Girls, since it was pretty much the only thing on.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After three beers later, Carrie felt herself growing tired, she closed her eyes on the couch, and fell asleep for a little bit, and then woke up to a banging on her apartment door.

"Who is that at this time of night?" Carrie rubbed her eyes, and slowly got up from the couch. Walking on the hardwood floor on her bare feet, she rubbed her arms to keep them warm.

She opened the door only to see Al standing there.

"Um... hey Al, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing really, I had nowhere else to go anyways, can I come in?"

"I guess," Carrie looked at the man suspiciously. She let him inside and then closed the door. "What can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to see a woman tonight, the guys were kind of getting on my nerves."

"Oh, they tend to do that," she smiled.

He was looking at her with a smile, and that's when she got worried.

"Are you alright there?"

"I like when your not all dressed up."

"Thanks, you look great in jeans."

Al looked down an nodded, "Thanks Carrie, well I never told you thanks before."

"Me either, you know, you're more nicer when your not at work."

"Sorry things are so tense at work, this afternoon I noticed how I got upset at you for no reason. It's not my fault I came at you the wrong way."

"Then whose fault is it?"

"You," was his reply and she frowned.

"How is it my fault exactly?" Carrie crossed her arms.

"Because... I think I'm attracted to you."

"You think you are," she smiled, she was actually getting nervous and shy. "Well, thanks, but I don't see how it's my fault the way you act."

"I act like that so you wouldn't find out that I like you, and I came off like I had this dislike for you. I would really like to be closer than we have been."

"I would like that too," Carrie nodded.

"Yeah, well that's what I thought you would want to know, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"No you won't."

"Why won't I?"

"We both have the day off on Saturdays as I recall."

"I forgot you remember the smallest little details in everyone's life. Anyways it's really late I should be heading home."

"You don't have to leave Al, we should get to know each other more."

"There is only one thing I want to know right now."

"And what is that?" she asked as he stepped closer to her, and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

He lowered his mouth onto hers, their lips melded together, and Carrie threw her arms around Al's neck, he tightened his grip around her waist. His fingers touched her bare skin and she moaned softly. Al pulled back after seconds later, and they were both breathing hard.

"You're a good kisser."

"So are you," Carrie smiled, feeling her whole core heat up, she immediately missed his lips on hers and then brought them together. She pulled him down on the couch, so he was on top of her. He kissed down her neck.

"You taste really good," his hand went up Carrie's shirt, and he smiled into her neck as he felt that she wasn't wearing a bra.

A few seconds later Al sits up, straddling Carrie's waist.

"Should we be doing this? I mean, what will happen to us since we work together, it's against policies for me to date any co-workers."

"I don't think it'll get in the way of how we work. It's pretty safe to say that we both want this."

"You sure about this Carrie."

"Positive, now come here," Carrie pulled him close and kissed him once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay ever since this show Unforgettable came on CBS i was immediately hooked and in need of this show to be on this site for me to write about... hopefully you guys like this... and if I get enough people to read and review I'll continue this story<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_thanks for the review and alerts... here's more... enjoy :)_

_**Chapter 2: Day Off Together**_

Carrie woke up the next day in her bedroom, she felt arms wrapped around her waist. She looks up and notices her head on Al's naked chest. It took her a few minutes to realize how they ended up in bed together.

_Carrie was straddling Al as they fell onto her bed, she was removing his tie and shirt, and then kissed down his chest._

_Her hand laid on his belt, she looked up at him and saw him grinning at her, seeing passion in his eyes. Once he nodded, she undid the belt, and then slowly removed his pants from him._

_They continued kissing as Al removed every article on Carrie's body and then in one swift movement he was inside her. As they had sex through out the night._

She had to admit that, that was the best sex she ever had, and they weren't even a couple.

"Morning," Al smiled, making Carrie lose her thought of them last night.

"Morning," Carrie smirked, kissing his chest softly.

"Did you sleep good?" Al asked, gently kissing the top of Carrie's head.

"I slept great, by the way, last night was amazing."

"Yeah, you told me that," Al laughed. "So are you okay that we actually had sex?"

"If it's not a one time thing," Carrie ran her hand over his chest, kissing right above his heart.

"I don't want it to be."

"Good, because me either."

"You're too damn gorgeous Carrie," he kissed her softly, his hands running through her hair.

She rolled on top of him and kissed down his chest. As they continued kissing it led to another round of sex.

Almost an hour later, Carrie removed herself from him, and sat up in her bed.

"I think I should go take a shower."

"Alright, do you want me to join you?" he asked, softly, running his hand down her naked side.

"No, you just lay here, I shouldn't take too long."

"Okay, go enjoy your shower."

"Oh I will," she winked, grabbing her robe and heading into the bathroom closing the door.

Al laid his head against the pillow and smiled, "Why couldn't we have gotten together quicker?" he sighed.

True to her word a few minutes later Carrie walked out of her bathroom with the robe wrapped around her waist.

"I was just starting to miss you," Al smirked as he patted the spot on the bed next to him. "We should discuss something."

Carrie looked at him in confusion and then sat down in her bed next to him.

"What is it?"

"I'm just wanting to clarify what we are. I feel some strange connection with you, and I would like to pursue a relationship with you, the sex is amazing I just want a real relationship for once, that isn't all about the sex," Al explained to red head.

"I would have to agree with you, I rather have a relationship based on feelings instead of what we just desire at the moment."

Al smiled, "I don't think I wanted a woman so bad before."

"Really?" Carrie asked, thinking that it was hard to believe that.

"It's the truth, I only want you."

"I'll keep that in mind then," she kissed his neck softly. "So, we're a couple now right?"

"I believe we are Carrie," Al smirks.

"Good, because I only want you too," she brushed her lips against his and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Are we still going to be at work acting like we hate each other?"

Al shrugs, "Whatever you're comfortable with, if you don't want to tell anyone about us then we will wait for when we are both ready to."

"I like that idea," Carrie grinned.

"So are we going to stay in bed all day, or do something else?"

"We can always go ahead and watch a movie or something else that's entertaining."

"Do you know what's entertaining right now?"

"What is that?" she asked, and Al smirked, lowering his lips onto hers. She moans as his hand entered her robe, he ran his hand up slowly and teased her breasts with his thumb.

"Feels good," Al states as he kissed up and down her neck.

"So does that," Carrie moans softly as his hand slid down to her thigh.

After a few more minutes of kissing, they both run out of breath and wrap their arms and legs around each other. Al kissed the top of her head.

"I think I can get used to doing this," he smiled, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Carrie just nodded, snuggling close to her work partner and now boyfriend. _This relationship I believe is going to work out fine_, Carrie thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay and i wrote this a long time ago but i am still having writers block, so if you would so kindly... inform me on what u want to happen in this fic... so review with some ideas and itd be very appreciated<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_glad u guys like this story to keep wondering if it's coming back... well here it is thank goodness for all of our sakes_

_**Chapter 3:**_

It's been a week since Al and Carrie had gotten together, at the job they acted like nothing had changed with each other. They still acted like they hated each other, but after work it was all about the sex.

The day at the job, Carrie went somewhere without back up. She got shot in the side and had to go to the hospital.

When Al found out he was quite upset, he rushed to the hospital, on time that Carrie had gotten out of surgery, she didn't lose enough blood to get into the state of comatose.

"Carrie, why did you go into a place without even calling for backup until it was too late? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wanted this guy bad enough, and it didn't matter."

"You could have gotten more hurt than you did, why'd you do it?"

"I don't know Al, but trust me I'm regretting my decision, I just don't want you to worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you Carrie, I love you."

Carrie looked up at Al in complete surprise, "You love me?"

Al nodded, "I fell in love with you the first moment we had sex. I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"Wow Al, I didn't know you felt that way, I hope you understand that I don't know if I love you yet."

Al nodded, grabbing her hand, "I do understand," he kissed the top of his head.

"The worst thing that came out of all of this is that I can't have sexual encounters for three weeks."

"You're worth the wait," he leaned in and kissed her softly, their lips and tongues combined together.

"Al, you're making this a little hard on me," she moaned as he pulled back.

"Sorry," he smiled, feeling his face grow flush.

"Doesn't mean I want you to stop kissing me."

"You are something else there baby."

"Al, a word of the wise, don't call me baby unless you want a good ass kicking."

"You kick my ass, now that is something that I would just LOVE to see."

"When I feel better, I will hold you to it."

"You're on baby," he winked, and Carrie slapped his hand away from her thigh.

"You won't get anymore love if you keep on calling me that."

* * *

><p>By the end of the day Carrie was released from the hospital. Al took her home so she could get some bags, she would stay at Al's until she was healed completely.<p>

When Carrie arrived back at her apartment, she opened her door.

"Oh great, I didn't even remember to lock the door, I'm losing it Al."

"Carrie, you're apartment has been broken into."

"Great, just what I need right now," she ran a hand through her red hair, looking around at her surroundings.

"I'll have two uniform officers watching over your apartment while you're at my place."

"Al, you don't have to do that, I'm not going to be here for three weeks."

"Someone has to keep a watch on your apartment, just in case someone comes back looking for you."

"I know you worry, but you just have to stop caring so much."

"Well sorry if I thought I should help protect your life."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't help, I just don't see any point of having people keep watch if I'm not even going to be here," Carrie groaned.

"It'll be for the best, and if you aren't going to be here for three months, it really shouldn't matter if I have officers over here or not."

"Fine," Carrie kissed his cheek. "Sorry for acting like a bitch."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Al kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Al, you're supposed to say, no Carrie you weren't acting like a bitch," Carrie slapped his chest, and went into her bedroom, to pack some things up.

Meanwhile Al was looking around the apartment and saw nothing much out of place, except there was a note on the fridge.

_Miss Carrie Wells, thanks for not calling for back up you made things a little easier. Hope you enjoyed your trip to the hospital because now I have what I wanted. You more defenseless, but don't worry, I'll take good care of you when I get a chance._

"Now do you believe me when I say we need officers watching over your apartment," Al stated as he went into her bedroom and handed Carrie the note.

She read what it said and nodded, "I already said I was sorry, can we just go now? I had a long day and I would really like it if we could be alone and not worry about anything."

Al nodded and kissed her softly, "Of course. I love you."

Carrie just replied by kissing him harder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so hope u are glad the story is back... for now lol review and lets hope i get another chapter updated sooner than later<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_i love you guys and your reviews... hope that you dont hafta wait too long for another update eh ? _

_and warning a heated beginning slightly rated M, I tried not using some words that would make me have to change the story rating (maybe in the future i'll have to)_

_**Chapter 4:**_

"Shit Al, how come the sex gets more amazing after each time," the red head had her head on his neck chest, his hands rubbing her bare back.

"I'm just that good, I like making you feel wanted," he kissed the top of her head.

"Well, you're pretty damn amazing at it," she kissed his chest, before straddling his waist, lowering herself onto his shaft. Closing her eyes as her head fell back, the faster she rode him the louder they both started moaning.

It ended with Al distracting Carrie enough so when he flipped her onto her back, quickly grabbing his handcuffs while her eyes were close, and cuffed her to the bed post.

Carrie felt the cold metal touch her heated skin, "You handcuffed me, I didn't know you liked it like that," she licked her lips.

"Well we're just getting started," he grinds his hips into her, Carrie taking his shaft in fully.

"Al!" she shouts, as his mouth lowered onto one of her breasts, sucking hard, and massaging her other breast with his free hand.

She arched into him and he rammed into her, multiple times, letting her ride out her orgasm. Her nails dug into his back, making him groan and slide his hands down Carrie's chest, and finding her ass.

"Fuck," she groaned as he slowed down his movements. He pulls out of her carefully and lays down next to her, kissing her cheek. "Can we go for...a... round... two?" she pants, and Al smirks, licking his lips.

"Maybe I'll keep you handcuffed and I'll go get something to eat," he sat up, pretending like he was leaving the room. Carrie's free hand, used all her strength to pull him backwards, next to her.

"You said you wanted something to eat?" she asked, with a wink.

"Oh, so you're willing to offer me a snack?"

"You have to get it yourself handsome," she nipped at his earlobe.

"Gladly, Detective Wells," he grinned, starting to kiss down her neck, chest, ending at her waist. He glanced up at her and she nodded. Al smirked as he lowered his mouth on Carrie's most sensitive part, his tongue licked the slit, and he brought his mouth sucking on her area.

His movements started speeding up, when his cell phone vibrated . He pulled back and Carrie grasped some of the hair on his head, bringing his mouth back to his previous position.

"I should get that babe," Al looks up at her.

"They can wait, you can't stop now. You can check your phone in five minutes," Carrie moaned, and Al thought for a second, and shrugged, before getting back to what he was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

5 Minutes Later

"Hot damn Al, that was fuckin' amazing, you have a way with your tongue," she caressed his cheek, before he uncuffed her and grabbed his phone. "Who was it?" Carrie asked, sitting up in bed next to him.

"Just my mother," he ran a hand through his hair. "Good thing I didn't answer, she would have ruined the moment."

"Why do you say that?" her hand ran up and down his chest.

"Because she's been trying to set me up with this woman, who is the daughter of her best friend."

"Sounds complicated, what should you tell her, since your with me?"

Al looked at Carrie and smiled, "I might as well tell her the truth."

"And what's the truth?"

"That I'm in love with this amazing woman, and I do not see her slipping away from me as long as I'm alive."

"Wow Al, you love me that much?" Carrie felt her eyes threaten with tears.

"I'd give my life for you Carrie."

"Well hopefully not, I don't want you to die, then who am I supposed to have amazingly hot sex with?"

"Good question," he smirked, "Are you hungry?"

She looked at him and nodded, "Kind of, what are we going to eat?"

"Want me to order some Chinese food?"

"You know how many times we had that, how about some pizza or chicken?"

"Alright, I'll look in the phone book for places with take out and chicken. Stay in bed while I'm gone, alright?" he kissed the top of her head, before pushing himself out of the bed, and grabbed some boxers, putting them on.

Carrie sighed and grabbed her phone, laying on the bedside table. She had three messages, one from her mother, one from this guy she was dating a few weeks before she got with Al, and the last one was an unknown number.

She checked her mother's first, _Hey how's my Carrie doing, give me a call whenever you can. I want to hear more about this Al guy you seem intrigued a lot by him._

Her mother was the only other person she told about her seeing Al.

She checked her second message, _Hey Carrie, it's me Malcolm. I made a mistake in letting you go. I want you back. Please can we meet up somewhere and talk?_

Carrie sighed, she was in love with that guy, but then Al came along and she doesn't have feelings for Malcolm anymore, the sex was nothing compared to her and Al. She replied saying she was sorry and seeing somebody else.

Then she opened the message from the unknown number:

_Detective Wells, I see that you aren't at your apartment anymore. I know you went with that Detective Al guy. You try to hide, but you aren't safe. Have fun trying to find out when and where I'll strike next, you better watch out, because I got eyes everywhere._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooo was that good or what? you get hot sex scene and then learned about Al's mother, and what did Carrie get herself into with Malcolm and the suspenseful end, how will they get the bad guy... review so u can get more chapters and find out :D<strong>_


End file.
